Warm Flame Calor
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This was made for one purpose only which is the 2nd Unit Contest which I also believe if I make it so wonderfully than the previous entry that I had entered in days, I will replace that with this. Meet Calor, from the Spanish-language he called as "Heat" which favored the name along quite nicely, plus with a Valor twist pun in here for later purposes which another coincidence occurred within one name! Calor will have a unique yet dramatic but shocking story as well to stir up some people in here (I hope I can though). I know what the definition of lore is, it's just people these days including GUMI has already abandoned the simplicity of the lore like cutting the theory into a full story (EX: Silvie, Haido, Feng, Fei and Fang (per star of they've both had a lore longer than you expected), Long (lore also long same as his name), well you've got what I meant), also for those who said about this is about the game itself, I am not like it. This is my original creation, not a fan or anything but purely through within my imagination, not based on any movie (well, perhaps the story and such but not with the characters) or anything. Even for GUMI itself broke the rule of the world of BF as well too with Fei and Fang's lore and Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya lore being a completely in a mysterious place apart from Grand Gaia and such. All I'm saying I just wanna block some haters out there about lore and stuff aside from the judge itself who's judging me and that's it. 5★ Calor: Warm Flame Calor Born from a supernatural occurrence, the little flame sparks from the hottest mountain of Glaze has to turn into a human baby with a fire tattoo on his back. Calor was found by one of the mining workers near the mountain mining area, he's a father of a kind family but with no child, his wife can't pregnant because have an illness that prevents her from doing that. With a hope to raise this faithful event of a boy that he found near the mountain area, he claimed that boy as his own. Years passed but surely and strongly the couple had realized that this boy is special, he's emitting a heat aura which sometimes both of them can't take it, but nevertheless, the kindness from both of them has enough love to let that boy controls the heat. He's named as Calor as heat in their ancient language, but not only that it also rhymes with Valor which the bravery that this boy had during his childhood. Calor grew up to be a wonderful boy but later he found out that he's not one of them eventually by knowing the differences between himself and the others. Calor asked for forgiveness and permit from his foster parents to know his origin by himself all alone, with a teary farewell, so does Calor begins its journey. Statistic Units: 5★ Calor: Warm Flame Calor Skills 5★ Calor: Warm Flame Calor Leader Skill: Passionate Kindness 30% Boost to ATK and HP & Boost BB ATK. *''100% Boost to BB ATK'' Brave Burst: Strong Brave Heat 10 powerful Fire attack on all foes, Slightly Boost All Parameters on self for 3 turns and Gradually Heal for 3 turns & Slightly Boost BB ATK for 3 turns. *''50% Boost All Parameters on self, 2000 - 2500 HP + 15% REC, 100% Boost to BB ATK'' Quotes 5★ Calor: Warm Flame Calor Summon Quote: "This kindness from my foster parents has given me controls of my fire. I will treasure it for all my life." Fusion Quote: "Getting tough isn't enough for me in this hazardous journey, I need to be stronger so I can find who I am with quickly!" Evolution Materials 5★ Calor: Warm Flame Calor Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Heroic Vigor Calor